


Tie Me Up

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all kisses and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



> I suck at dirty talk. Apologies in advance.

Anyone passing by the room might have heard First Aid whimpering, seemingly in pain.

Well, at first, anyway. The soft cries and quivering moans that followed would have either sent them on their way, embarrassed, or pressing their audios to the door in voyeuristic curiosity. The medic was a sweet, innocent-seeming mech, and the thought of him in the throes of pleasure may have piqued the interest of even the most stoic 'Bot.

There would have been no question about whom it was that was making him sound like that, either; as everyone knew, he was quite happily bonded to Trailbreaker, so of course one could conjur up images of them sweetly entwined on their berth, wrapped up in each other. ... they would have been surprised.

Trailbreaker wasn't touching First Aid. In fact, he wasn't even near him-- he was sitting some feet away. His mate was lying on the berth, and the sight of him would have shocked even his gestalt-mates. The medic's legs were held apart with a spreader bar, giving Trailbreaker a clear view of his port, stuffed as it was with several small remote-controlled vibrators. Each was set at a different speed, wiggling and rolling against the sensitive valve walls. A metal ring kept First Aid's spike erect, and while his upper arms were bound against his body, his hands had been tied at the wrist to keep them wrapped around his spike. Lubricants had puddled beneath his aft as he wriggled and squirmed against his restraints.

"What's wrong, 'Aid?" Trailbreaker was sprawled comfortably, lazily stroking his own spike. "You're just making it worse for yourself, you know." His optics followed the movement of the other's hands, moving slowly up and down, jerking slightly in the way that let him know that First Aid was desperately holding himself back. "You can overload whenever you want."

But he wouldn't. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, how open they were to each other, how much they loved each other-- First Aid was always mortally embarrassed to touch himself in front of his mate. He just couldn't do it. They'd tried many, many times to get him over it, and this seemed to be the only way that he could even get close.

The red helm shook back and forth against the berth's padding. "'Breakerrrr! Please!"

"No."

"Touch me!"

"You have to finish, first."

Whining, First Aid sped up his strokes fractionally. "But I need you!"

"Too bad. Now come on, I know you can do it faster than that. You want those vibes at a higher setting?" First Aid only had time for a choked squeal as the volume of the buzzing from down between his legs suddenly got much, much louder.

"'BREAKER!"

"C'mon, I know you're almost there..." The truck grinned, noting how, even through his bucking and wiggling, the other mech was trying to discretely watch how he was pumping his own spike roughly. "You like that? I'll give it to you, fill you up all the way, pound you until you can't even walk--"

It had taken him a long time (and a lot of awkward practice) to learn to talk dirty like that, but he found it completely worth it to see First Aid arch off the berth with a garbled scream, silver transfluid spurting over his hands and lubricant gushing down his thighs.

He turned the vibrators off immediately, crawling up onto the berth to untie the medic and gently remove the spike ring. First Aid curled into him tiredly, clinging to his chest. "Nnn. Still want you."

"I know." Trailbreaker did too-- he hadn't overloaded, yet. But that could and would wait. "Just rest a little, first. That was a lot to deal with."

"I handled it." First Aid pouted a little.

"It was very impressive. I'll admit, when you suggested it..."

"That's what safe-words are for, silly. Not that I'll ever need it with you." The smaller mech's smile shined through his exhaustion, and he pressed a kiss to Trailbreaker's cheek. "You always know what I need."


End file.
